In a high frequency package on which high frequency circuits operating at a high frequency band such as a microwave band or a millimeter band are to be mounted, the high frequency circuits are often mounted in a cavity electrically shielded by a metal frame or the like, in view of stability in the operation, EMI (radiated spurious) standard and the like.
In Patent Document 1, to avoid space interference between semiconductor chips of different functions, a package assembly is divided by a seal ring or individual cover member into a plurality of sections (cavities), the semiconductor chips are mounted on each of the divided sections with respect to each function, and the semiconductor chips on the sections are electrically connected by using a feedthrough.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-41421